


Our Lives are Written and Shared

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, another chapter, i promise this will eventually be HPSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: I didn't choose to come out this way, but even in this you helped.





	Our Lives are Written and Shared

POTTER COMES OUT OF THE CLOSET AND WITH BEAU AS WELL!!

_ON Friday, the Wizarding world was finally rewarded for its patience regarding The Golden Man and his private life. He was seen at the Brew and Light, a gay pub at 2200 Friday evening with none other than a Potions Master, Norgden of Sweden. “They appeared to be completely smitten with one another and very much unable to take their hands from one another while dancing and drinking.” (SOURCES close to the Golden Man shared.) Sharing a bit of food later in the evening outside a Turkish kebab shop._

_Photos of the Chosen One and his paramour on page 4!!_

__  


**Author's Note:**

> I will be uploading a couple of the "Letters" series today. Maybe something else too... thank you for your patience as always and I PROMISE this is eventual HPSS. Kudos and Comments welcome.


End file.
